1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for positioning plank or other articles to be set on framework such as joists, studs, framing, etc., but more particularly to devices that engage the framework while positioning the plank or other article to be set.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous devices that comprise the art to which the present invention relates. Some of those devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,231 granted to Temple, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, and directed to a lumber jack. The Temple device engages the joist and bends a plank or other article by virtue of a fulcrum-like force applied to the plank or other article by a handle or lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,784 granted to Cone, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, is directed to a tool for removing lateral deflection in a wood plank or other article. The Cone device engages the joist and uses a long moment arm for the plank or other article positioning force. As a rotational torque is applied to the handle of the device, the opposite end of the handle (moment arm) applies a force against the plank or other article to be bent.
Yet another device partially comprising the art to which the invention relates is U.S. Pat. No. 396,104 granted to Morrill, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, and directed to a floor clamp. The Morrill device uses a ratchet and pawl mechanism to maintain a constant force applied to the plank or other article to be bent and set on a joist.
Other patents of interest contained in the art to which the invention relates are listed in the following table.
______________________________________ Staskiewicz et al. 4,621,791 Waters Jr. 4,620,691 Brown 4,266,586 Fernandez 3,939,546 Campbell 3,524,623 Schwartz 3,331,584 Pitsenbarger 3,203,668 Jones 2,823,011 Ham 2,780,437 Warner 2,625,368 Mansir 2,351,691 Fleming 2,427,268 McMullan 1,911,705 Buehler 889,104 Early 721,681 Clough 32,120 ______________________________________